Delete Them From The World
by merag
Summary: I didn t make it a crossover but instead I make it for only yugioh zexal fans but actually it have a lot crossovers and that for the fans of them too: 1- yu-gi-oh 2- yu-gi-oh gx 3- yu-gi-oh 5d's 4- yugioh zexal and the main 5- yu-gi-oh arc v 6- death note 7- naruto and the main I hope that you will like this story review and enjoy! if you need me my e mail is
1. Chapter 1

_**amore arclight.**_

_** a famous singer. **_

_**an unknown killer for just a few people they know her.**_

_**a powerful girl.**_

_** a strongest duellist.**_

_**a professional ninja.**_


	2. Chapter 2

the red-haired girl sat on a chair instead of her mirror as she looked into the necklace that had a picture inside it it was an old man and three boys one with yellow and maroon hair and the other had pink and curly hair while the third seemed older than them all he had a silver braid hair. as the girl though she have got deepen into her thoughts...

"Amore, amore, amore"

She have suddenly wore the necklace back as her thought line have been broken she always said that tis necklace is presious t her as it gave her luck.

"Amore!" her manager called out.

"Y-yes!"She answered.

"I hope you are up your fans are waiting for you" he convinced

"Ok am coming!"Amore responded, as she went behind the door before she could enter the stage.

Meanwhile...

The shadow same people who are in the picture with amore were sitting on the coach they have all grewn up than the picture, they were opening the TV.

Then a young child appeared from nowhere he looked like the old man in the picture exept for the age he gave a devilish smile under the mask he was wearing nd said "here, at last the moment that have been waiting for. now can make sure that this girl is ours after some searches now you have found your sister and of course my daughter too. just wait to make sure ah hahahahahahaha!"

As they watched the TV, amore appeared from the door to the stage

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Amore came out to the stage as she held the microphone and started to sing and dance.

Days like this, I want to drive away.

Pack my bags, and watch your shadow fade.

you chewed me up.

and spit me out.

like i was poison in your mouth.

You took my light.

you drained me down.

but that was then.

and this is now.

Now look at me!

this is the part of me.

that you never gonna ever take away from me.

no!

this is the part of me.

that you never gonna ever take away from me.

no!

throw your sticks and stones,

throw your bombs and bones,

but you're not gonna break my soul.

this is the part of me.

that you never gonna ever take away from me.

no!

i just wanna throw my phone away.

find out who is really there for me.

you ripped me off.

your love was cheap.

was alaways tearing at the seams.

i fell deep,you let me down.

but that was then and this is now.

now look at me!

this is the part of me.

that you never gonna ever take away from me.

no!

this is the part of me.

that you never gonna ever take away from me.

no!

throw your sticks and stones,

throw your bombs and bones,

but you're not gonna break my soul.

this is the part of me.

that you never gonna ever take away from me.

no!

now look at me,

i'm sparkling

a firework,

a dancing' flame.

you won't ever put me out again.

i'm glowing; oh woa woa woa.

so you can keep the diamond ring.

it don't mean nothing anyway.

in fact you can keep everything.

yeah,yeah!

exept for me!

this is the part of me.

that you never gonna ever take away from me.

no!

this is the part of me.

that you never gonna ever take away from me.

no!

throw you sticks and stones,

throw your bomb and bones,

but you never gonna break my soul!

this is the part of me.

that you never gonna ever take away from me.

no!

this is the part of me.

that you never gonna ever take away from me.

no!

this is the part of me that you never gonna ever take away from me, no!

throw your sticks and stones,throw your bombs and bones,but you not gonna break my soul!

this is the part of me.

that you never gonna ever take away from me.

no!

this is the part of me.

no,

NO!

after amore finished singing she smiled and got down the stage so she can meet her fans and take autographes.

meanwhile...

the boy with the maroon and yellow hair turned off the TV and smirked "i told you she is,vetrix, now its our job to come to her and bring her to you".

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

amore was in her room brushing her hair until she heard a conservation and shouting on the door of room.

"Hey,I know you but even though you can't enter this is not allowed" she heard the voice of her manager.

"Go from my way nothing is called wait its not allowed you move" she heard sound of a teen as her room door opened hardely.

"Hey! Who are you?"Amore spoke looking angrily at the yellow and maroon-haired boy.

The boy laughed and pointed at himself and said "me, no way you could be joking. my name is th- i mean quattro."He said avoidind to say his real name.

She felt as if he knew him but she can't recognize it yet."Then,what do you want?"

Quattro looked through her eyes as his pulse raised as if he saw something strange about hs sster that he never saw it before "you are coming with me!NOW!"He pulled her arm and houted.

"What! that consider as kidnapping! what the hell you are thinking?"

"Do you really forgot me? that would be impossible"

"Well even didn't saw you before in my whole life. do not know you "

Quattro's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what she is saying how come his sister forgot him that tought. as he became desperate that she doesn't know her family."No! come with me" he used his crest to her eyes which made amore fell unconsious.

He went to the hotel which they live and put amore on the coach.

As the pink-haired boy holding with a tray on it tea.

he fell it once he saw amore "what-the-hell?"He said surpriedly

As vetrix came and said "oh what happened trey? and what did you do to amore quattro?"

" she didn't want to come so used the crest to make her mind dizzy"

"But not that way"said trey worried while cleaning the floor.

""But she doesn't remember anything" said quattro in a sad tone.

"Do not worry she will be fine just when she wakes-up we will tell her about every thing"

as they blinded her eyes so that they would make sure she doesn't know their faces nor their house until they make sure that she is really their real sister.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
